


Circumstances and Explanations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #174: Snape and his “ferocious, anguished face.”, “Circumstances are the rulers of the weak; they are but the instruments of the wise.” ― Samuel Lover, Rory O’More, Explanations.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #174: Snape and his “ferocious, anguished face.”, “Circumstances are the rulers of the weak; they are but the instruments of the wise.” ― Samuel Lover, Rory O’More, Explanations.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Circumstances and Explanations

~

Something was going on. Severus, having spent years studying Harry’s habits and moods, could tell. Harry, not normally a secretive man, was suddenly being vague about his whereabouts, giving conflicting explanations when asked about his activities, and being generally mysterious.

It was enough to make another man jealous. 

But Severus didn’t believe in jealousy. At least, that’s what he told himself. Look where it’d got him (or rather, not got him) in other relationships. No, he wasn’t jealous, merely…concerned.

So when the opportunity to spy on Harry arose, he didn’t consider the morality of the situation, he simply followed him. 

Harry spent that morning at work, the afternoon visiting Teddy and Andromeda, and his evening obtaining take-away curry for supper. Feeling foolish, Severus managed to beat him home, and that night was extra amorous in bed. 

Harry seemed none the wiser, although he did ask Severus if all was well. When Severus said everything was fine, Harry curled closer and said he was happy, because when Severus wore his ‘ferocious, anguished’ face, he got concerned. 

Sleep was long in coming that night. 

The next day Severus didn’t count on circumstances to allow him to follow Harry, he simply did it, exiting the house under a Disillusionment Spell and following him from afar. 

He didn’t have to wait long. That morning, Harry slipped out of work and into a corner of Diagon Alley. Surveying the shop front, Severus frowned. What would his lover want with a jeweller? 

Once Harry left, Severus entered, looking around. He managed to corner the proprietor and, after the judicious use of some not exactly legal Legilimency, left. He contemplated using a Memory Charm on the man, but decided he deserved his punishment. 

When Harry got home that evening, Severus was waiting. After confessing what he’d done, he waited for Harry’s reaction. 

Instead of being angry, however, Harry simply smiled, and dropped to his knees. And after he pulled a box from his pocket and asked a question Severus had never anticipated anyone would ever ask _him_ , Severus could only respond in one way. 

Later, as they curled together, Severus smiled. Something _was_ going on. Life was about to get interesting. 

~


End file.
